En las garras del león
by grimcs
Summary: Sansa no acepta el matrimonio que le es ofrecido con Tyrion Lannister, ¿Qué ocurre entonces con la joven loba? Es entregada al Perro, que mataría por proteger aquel preciado hueso. [SansaxTyrion]
1. 1

**_Y aquí vengo con otro fic que llevo pensando varios meses y al final me he decidido a escribir porque es ima de mis ships favoritas ^^ Espero que lo disfrutéis._**

1. El Perro.

Las palabras del rey aún estaban en la cabeza de la joven doncella.

''Si no consiente casarse con mi señor tío, entregadle las sobras al Perro.'' Había gritado desde el trono, atrayendo las miradas de Sandor y Sansa, que aún estaba de rodillas, frente a Joffrey, donde días atrás, él la había hecho desnudar y el Perro la había ayudado. La Stark reflejaba pánico y horror en sus ojos ahora que el Rey había revelado sus planes, ¿Entregársela al Perro? Ella era Lady Sansa de la Casa Stark, de Invernalia, una mujer ya de alta cuna, una doncella del Norte, y ante todo, sangre del lobo huargo, no podía casarse con el Perro. En aquellos momentos habría gustosamente aceptado casarse con el enano, incluso habría sonreído de oreja a oreja y habría corrido al encamamiento como si fuera de nuevo a casa. Una carcajada le llegó a los oídos, era Sandor, su risa sonó áspera, parecía realmente divertido ante la posibilidad de tenerla en sus garras, por lo que ella le maldijo mentalmente. ''Los Otros entren ahora mismo y nos lleven a todos. Así al menos no tendría que estar aquí, no tendría que soportar esta humillación y estaría con Padre, y con Dama.'' pensó Sansa, notando sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y repentinamente mirando al suelo, forzándose a aguantar y no llorar en medio de toda la Corte. ''No tomaré por esposa a una cría que no pueda ni calentarme la cama''. Había ladrado el Perro, haciendo que ella levantara de nuevo la mirada, ahora llena de rabia y odio hacia aquel asesino que servía al rey. ''Entonces podrás juzgarlo por ti mismo'' contestó Joffrey con una divertida sonrisa, mirando a Sansa, esperando alguna señal de negación o protesta que pudiera darle pie a un castigo para la joven, pero no llegó, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera eran órdenes del rey. Minutos después, varios guardias la llevaban a sus aposentos, seguidos de cerca por el Perro, que ya se había encargado de conseguir algo de vino. ''Necesitaré vino más que él'' pensó ella con amargura. Los hombres la empujaron dentro de la habitación sin miramiento alguno y Sansa cayó sobre sus rodillas de nuevo, notando las lágrimas finalmente caer por sus mejillas. Iba a entregarle su doncellez a aquella bestia salvaje, después tendría que casarse con él y tener sus hijos... Aquella no era la vida que ella merecía, ¿Qué les había hecho a los dioses para merecer este castigo? El Perro entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta de una patada, tomando un largo trago del vino y dejándolo sobre la mesa para entonces sentarse en la silla frente a ella, sus oscuros y fríos ojos estaban clavados en Sansa.

- No voy a tocarte, pajarito. - Dijo él, dejando escapar un suspiro, sabía que la oportunidad de tener a una mujer como Sansa no se le presentaría más veces pero él no era Gregor, no la violaría, así fuesen órdenes del mismísimo rey.

Ella finalmente levantó la cabeza, apartando las manos de su rostro para mirar a Sandor, con total asombro, no se esperaba aquellas palabras.

- Pero... El rey... - Trató de decir ella, hipando levemente a causa de su llanto.

''¿Eres estúpida? No va a tocarte y tú piensas en lo que Joffrey ha ordenado...'' se recriminó mentalmente, claro que si él descubría lo que había pasado en realidad, los haría matar a ambos. Tomaría el riesgo, sin duda.

- No me importa una mierda ese crío. - Gruñó antes de beber otro trago de vino y cruzarse de brazos. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Sansa se levantó, caminando lentamente hacia la cama, donde se sentó.

- Cuando le diga a Joffrey que he probado y no te quiero como esposa, no te ofrecerá a nadie más. Algún día volarás lejos de aquí y podrás vivir tu bonita canción de caballeros y doncellas. - Le informó Sandor, sin ni siquiera mirarla. - Y mientras tanto, tú vivirás aquí como hasta ahora, quizá incluso mejor. Te llamarán ''La Puta del Perro'' - rió ante aquel comentario y tomó otro trago, distraídamente. - Pero si eso te garantiza pasar noches en mi cama en lugar de en las de cualquier otro hombre de Desembarco del Rey, supongo que es algo bueno, ¿No, pajarito?

Cuando sus fríos ojos se clavaron en Sansa, ella no pudo evitar apartar los suyos de Sandor, aquel hombre la atemorizaba hasta límites que jamás habría creído posibles, no era el mismo temor que Joffrey le causaba. Podría esconderse del rey, como a partir de ahora haría, pero Sandor... Él la tenía allí, completamente expuesta a sus deseos y necesidades. No necesitaría de nadie más si quería acabar con ella. De nuevo el silencio reinó en la habitación durante otro par de minutos que parecieron ser años, o eso pensó ella, ya que Sandor parecía distraído con su bebida como para ignorar la presencia de la fémina que continuaba sobre la cama, mirando a sus manos sobre su regazo. El Perro siempre se había mostrado protector con ella, y si algún día regresaba a casa, haría saber al Rey en el Norte todo lo que Sandor Clegane había hecho por su querida hermana en el tiempo que había permanecido cautiva en las garras de los Lannister. El silencio se vio entonces interrumpido por las pisadas del hombre, que se había levantado y cruzaba la habitación hacia ella, Sansa temió entonces que hubiera cambiado sus pensamientos y notó su corazón comenzar a latir desbocado en su pecho, como el miedo le hacía un nudo en el estómago y todas sus esperanzas se rompían en pedazos, pero en el segundo en que vio como Sandor echaba mano de su espada y la desenvainaba a apenas dos pasos de la cama, los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos, las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo y rodaron por sus mejillas.

- ¿Q-qué haces? - Balbuceó presa del pánico al tiempo que se arrastraba hacia atrás en la cama, hasta que su espalda alcanzó la pared y ella se vio indefensa y arrinconada.

''¿Aquí termina todo?'' pensó entre sollozos, sin poder apartar la mirada de la espada del Perro. ¿Tan borracho estaba como para matarla? Si gritaba, nadie acudiría, a nadie le importaba realmente si la mataba.

Él no contestó, presionó sus labios en una fina línea, haciendo que las cicatrices se tensaran, dándole un aspecto aún más grotesco. La mano que estaba libre de la espada, alcanzó el tobillo de Sansa, tirando de ella y dejándola al borde de la cama, con las piernas abiertas y las faldas a la altura de la cintura. La doncella no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa y miedo, seguido por desesperados sollozos. Hacía media hora pedía la muerte de toda la ciudad, incluyendo la suya propia y ahora lo temía más que nada y rezaba para que no pasase.

- Pajarito, no estoy tan borracho. - Escupió Sandor, abriendo aún más sus piernas para tener libre acceso a estas.

Con un pequeño y cuidadoso tajo en el muslo de Sansa, la sangre comenzó a brotar, resbalando por su blanca y delicada piel hasta manchar las sábanas. Ahora lo comprendía todo... Joffrey no era tan estúpido, mandaría examinar las sábanas en busca de la sangre de la que no habría sido una doncella entonces, y Sandor había pensado en aquello. Envainó la espada con cuidado y rasgó un trozo de la tela que cubría la cama, cubriendo la herida ahora que ya estaba hecho.

- Te traeré algo para curar la herida cuando caiga la noche, asegúrate que la lavas antes. - Dijo él, bajando su vestido hasta que de nuevo sus piernas no eran visibles y tomó su mano, ayudándola a incorporarse. Había sido capaz de controlarse ante la tentadora idea de tomarla allí mismo, al fin y al cabo, su cuerpo era ya el de una mujer y estaba tan... Expuesta... Pero, ¿En qué lo convertiría aquello entonces?

Sansa asintió obedientemente, aún sin palabras ante lo ocurrido y secó las lágrimas de su rostro, el corazón aún le latía demasiado rápido dentro del pecho, y su respiración estaba realmente agitada, al fin y al cabo el susto aún no había abandonado su cuerpo.

- Gra... Gracias. - murmuró con un hilo de voz, mirándole a los ojos ahora, llevando su temblorosa mano derecha a la mejilla del Perro. Hubiera sonreído ante su intento de protegerla, pero no podía.

Sandor suspiró y tras unos segundos le correspondió con un gesto de asentimiento antes de cruzar de nuevo la habitación y desaparecer de sus aposentos.

Sansa abrió los ojos, la oscuridad reinaba en su cuarto pero desde hacía bastante tiempo, era habitual para ella despertarse presa del pánico entre lágrimas a estas horas. Aquello era una de sus peores pesadillas, desde que el Perro había tratado de salvarla, todo se había vuelto un infierno para ella, como si su estancia en la Fortaleza Roja no hubiera sido suficiente para la joven loba. Sansa consideró por unos segundos la idea de despertar a Alayaya, la joven siempre se mostraba dulce con ella cuando sus demonios la atormentaban en sueños, pero se recordó que la que ahora era su amiga, también tendría trabajo al día siguiente y perturbar nuevamente sus horas de descanso, no le haría ningún bien, así que se quedó tumbada sobre la cama de su nueva habitación, mirando hacia el techo, imaginando que en su lugar, podía contemplar el oscuro cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas, y que entre ellas, su Padre estaría mirándola, junto a Dama, ambos velando por ella en estos terribles momentos.

**_Agradecería leer vuestras opiniones, positivas o negativas acerca de lo que os ha parecido este primer capítulo._**

**_Gracias por leerme,_**

**_Grimcs._**


	2. 2

_**¡Hola, hola! Aquí os traigo la segunda parte. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis! :3**_

2. Sansa y Tyrion.

Sus gritos se escuchaban desde el primer piso, no era de extrañar, Sansa tenía miedo, más incluso que cuando pensó que su vida iba a acabar a manos de Sandor, probablemente más miedo que cuando el rey la hacía ir a la corte para castigarla. Era bien entrada la mañana, la joven había conseguido al menos unas cuantas horas de descanso antes de ser despertada por Alayaya y tres mujeres más que había visto alrededor los días anteriores. Habían insistido en que Sansa se bañara, se peinara y se cambiara el vestido, por algo que ella había encontrado demasiado atrevido y no había tardado nada en cubrir con su fina capa, todo parecían muestras de cortesía por parte de las chicas hacia la doncella de alto linaje que había acabado allí por culpa de un rey cruel que trataba de convertir su vida en un infierno, pero cuando la joven estaba ya de nuevo en sus aposentos, esperando la visita de Petyr o Varys, (incluso Sandor, que solía ir cada mañana y cada noche para asegurarse de que su pajarito se encontraba bien) Alayaya había tratado de abordarla de manera suave y amable, contándole que esta mañana nadie había pagado por sus horas, por lo que se vería trabajada a dedicar su tiempo a servir a los hombres que llegaban, tal y como ellas hacían. Como era de esperar, Sansa no había estado contenta ante la noticia y había protestado con fiereza, la discusión terminó cuando varias de las mujeres la tomaron de las manos para obligarla a levantarse y dirigirse a una nueva habitación, entonces fue cuando los gritos de la doncella se pudieron escuchar en todo el burdel.

- ¡No podéis hacerme esto! ¡No, no, no! - pronto, las lágrimas inundaron sus preciosos ojos y Sansa no pudo contenerlas por mucho tiempo.

- Sansa, querida, confía en mí. - Murmuraba Alayaya entre otras cosas para tratar de calmarla. - Vamos, pajarito. - Aquello le dio una desesperada idea, quizá demasiado, pero, ¿qué más tenía? Si quería salir de aquella, tendría que agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, como siempre.

- Si Sandor se entera de lo que me obligáis a hacer... - Dudó de su amenaza, ¿Se mancharía las manos el Perro con simples putas? Pero al fin y al cabo, obligarían a su pajarito a venderse...

- Tu Perro estaría aquí pues, no dejándonos hacerlo. - Escupió una de las chicas, molesta, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Alayaya.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y un hombre alto y armado irrumpió en la habitación, Sansa no reparó realmente en el rostro del extranjero, porque este se hizo a un lado y dejó paso a alguien que ella sí que conocía realmente bien; Tyrion Lannister.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Yaya? - exigió mirando a la muchacha, alzando una ceja. Su tono no parecía admitir discusión y por el suave tono que ella usaba, no trataría de comenzar una.

- Mi señor, debemos llevar a... La señorita Sansa a otra habitación... Ella... - Parecía avergonzada ante lo que estaba contando, realmente parecía sentirse mal por el pajarito.

La doncella bajó su mirada, notando el rubor cubrir sus mejillas. El Enano pareció palidecer por unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y a su mandíbula debía faltarle bien poco para desencajarse de la sorpresa.

- ¿Lady Sansa Stark? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz, acortando la distancia que les separaba.

La joven notó su pequeña mano alzando su barbilla y esta vez, no pudo apartar los ojos del rostro de Tyrion, quizá si lo hacía, él lo tomaría como una ofensa, ¿Y qué más necesitaba que hasta al Enano en su contra?

- Sí, mi señor. - Murmuró ella en una voz temblorosa, al tiempo que dos lágrimas caían otra vez por sus ruborizadas mejillas.

Tyrion las retiró gentilmente con sus pulgares del bello rostro de la cría y miró a su alrededor, buscando con sus dedos el tacto de la tela llena de monedas que siempre llevaba encima. El enano tiró la bolsa llena de oro a Alayaya, que la cogió en el aire y gesticuló hacia la puerta, para que todos se fueran, había pagado su buen tiempo con la joven loba.

- Bronn, espera en la puerta. - Ordenó, mirando al mercenario fríamente, este sonrió y asintió antes de salir y cerrar a su espalda. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con Sansa? La simple idea de besar a Tyrion le repugnaba, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a... Complacerle? Lentamente, se apartó del león, arrastrándose de espaldas. Debía realmente reflejar el pánico que ahora mismo sentía en su rostro porque cuando el medio hombre se giró y fijó sus dispares ojos en los dulces rasgos de la doncella.

- No, no voy a tocaros, mi señora. - Dijo él, con un gentil tono. - ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?

Anadeó hacia la cama, ante la atenta mirada de Sansa, que trataba de contener los violentos sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo, sin demasiado éxito. Ella supuso que él no le permitiría escatimar en detalles acerca de la crueldad de su sobrino, así que hizo acopio de su fuerza y se levantó, sentándose al borde de la cama, junto a Tyrion, que le miraba ahora atentamente, con más impaciencia que la devoción que se solía apreciar en su mirada cuando veía a la joven por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, cosa que Sansa solía ignorar, ya que estaba acostumbrada a los hombres devorándola con los ojos desde que su padre había muerto... Tyrion asintió un par de veces, dándole a entender que todo estaba claro, pero por la expresión de enfado que reflejaba su rostro, sabía que aquello no terminaría en un simple gesto de cabeza. El Enano sentía ganas de golpear a su sobrino más que nunca, si por Tyrion fuera, Joffrey habría recibido un castigo desde el primer momento en que comenzó a torcerse y volverse una pobre imitación del Rey Loco... Pero no podría hacer mucho por ella... Y si ponía una mano sobre su sobrino, quizá las consecuencias serían nefastas para él, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho más de una vez... ¿Qué habría dicho Cersei de esto? ¿Y su señor padre? ¿Habían permitido que la joven Sansa acabara en un burdel de Desembarco del Rey? Por supuesto, ¿Qué importancia tenía ahora la cría, una vez había sido mancillada? Y peor, por el Perro... Ese hombre... Un suspiro escapó de los labios del león, debía haberle mandado fuera de la ciudad hacía tiempo, quizá con la cabeza de su sobrin- ¿Qué cojones estaba pensando el enano? Los de su propia sangre muertos... Aquel pensamiento sería aún más apetecible con un par de copas de vino... No podía comenzar a engañarse a sí mismo también a estas alturas, ¿Cuántas veces habría pensado en la muerte de Cersei y Joffrey? Incluso de su señor padre. Claro que ellos podían ser acusados de lo mismo.

- Preparaos, mi señora, tomad las posesiones que tengáis y esperadme aquí cuando caiga la noche. Me aseguraré de vuestra seguridad y os sacaré de aquí. - Finalmente se pronunció Tyrion, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre ambos en el momento en el que el pajarito había dejado de cantar. Su mano se posó en la rodilla de la joven, que lejos de apartarse de la mano del enano, se quedó inmóvil y le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Vais a llevarme a...? - Su voz temblorosa pareció quebrarse por unos segundos y tuvo que tomar aire y secarse las lágrimas de nuevo antes de continuar. - ¿A casa?

El león suspiró de nuevo y apartó rápidamente la mirada de la de Sansa, que estaba cargada de inocencia. ¿Cómo podía negarle a una chiquilla su propia familia? Aquello que él jamás había tenido... La llevaría a casa, sin duda alguna, o al menos mientras él siguiera con vida ese sería su propósito, pero ahora no podía simplemente embarcarla a Aguasdulces...

- Llegarás a casa, mi señora, ahora no puedo garantizaros ese destino, pero puedo daros protección, alojamiento, doncellas, ropas y oro. Encontraré la forma de haceros volver a casa en su debido momento. Debéis confiar en mí. - Dijo él, amablemente, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Sansa con cuidado, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. - Sé que soy un Lannister, sé lo asustada que debéis de estar de la gente como yo, pero ahora soy el único que puede prometeros la vida, incluso una que vos merecéis.

Y ella sabía que el enano no mentía... Él iba a ayudarla, era su última esperanza por poco que eso le gustara y debía confiar en él, como ahora aprendía a confiar en Sandor. Sansa asintió levemente con la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas nuevamente.

- Con el oro que he pagado será suficiente para que te dejen tranquila lo que queda de día. - Finalmente dijo él al tiempo que se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía a la salida. - Recordad lo que os he dicho, no me hagáis esperar, Sansa, no tenemos demasiado tiempo.

La doncella no se pronunció, se limitó a asentir, pero cuando Tyrion alcanzó la puerta, se atrevió a responder.

- Muchas gracias, mi señor. Os estoy... muy agradecida. - Murmuró tímidamente.

El enano no pudo contener la estúpida sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro ante aquellas palabras, y que no se borró ni cuando salió de aquella habitación acompañado de Bronn. Era completamente estúpido pero lo que menos esperaba era escuchar a aquella mujer agradecerle aquello, siquiera mirarle a la cara como había hecho.

_**Sé que puede dar la impresión de que esto es un SansaxSandor, pero no es así, aún queda bastante por leer ^^**_

_**Agradecería vuestras reviews acerca de este fanfic, como siempre, espero que os esté gustando.**_

_**Gracias por leerme,**_

_**Grimcs.**_


	3. 3

_**¡Hola! ^^ Espero que lo disfrutéis:**_

3. La huída.

Sansa estaba ya lista cuando había caído la noche, llevaba horas preparada caminando de un lado para otro de la habitación, ocasionalmente mirando fuera por la ventana, buscando a alguno de los hombres de Tyrion o incluso al mismo hombrecillo en su caballo, pero por más miradas que dirigió no vio rastro de ninguno de ellos, aún era demasiado pronto... O eso se repetía continuamente la doncella, ¿Acaso la había traicionado el león? No, no podía ser... ¿Qué le harían si se enteraban de que estaba dispuesta a huír de allí? No quería ni pensarlo, pero las horas cada vez pasaban más lentas y las esperanzas que ella albergaba, iban desvaneciéndose, dejando al miedo crecer en su interior. Cuando alguien picó en la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, ¿Era ese su salvador?

- Pase. - dijo, alzando levemente la voz para hacerse oír a quien quiera estuviera esperando fuera que ella contestara.

Pero lejos de ser el hombrecillo, su altura debía ser diez veces la de Tyrion, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse del Perro? Ayer no había ido a verla, pero hoy sí, y no parecía borracho, lo cual la sorprendió gratamente, de todos modos, no pudo evitar la punzada de desilusión que sintió cuando se recordó a sí misma por quién esperaba y quién entraba ahora en sus aposentos.

- Pajarito... Te veo contenta. - Murmuró el hombre, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y tomando un par de pasos hacia ella.

¿Debía mentir al Perro? ¿Al único que sabía toda la verdad? Mordió su labio inferior y apartó sus brillantes ojos azules de la figura de aquel hombre, mirando hacia fuera de nuevo, a pesar de que estaba realmente oscuro y apenas si alcanzaba a ver algo realmente.

- Yo... - Murmuró ella con un hilo de voz, aún dubitativa.

Sandor sabía que ocultaba algo. ''Un perro huele las mentiras'' le había dicho una vez, y él jamás había dicho nada, había incluso mentido por ella, ¿A qué venía todo esto?

- ¿Tú...? - Preguntó alzando una ceja, apoyándose en la pared con los ojos fijos en ella.

Finalmente, Sansa se giró y comenzó a juguetear con las mangas de su vestido, evitando mirar al Perro a la cara, al principio, de su voz no salió palabra alguna, pero continuó forzándose a hablarle.

- Tyrion va a sacarme de aquí. Dijo que vendría al caer la noche, pero aún no sé dónde está. - Dijo en un susurro, temiendo que cualquiera pudiera oírle y poner en riesgo su ya dudoso plan de escape.

Y aquello fue todo lo que necesitó Sandor para darse por satisfecho, por supuesto, ya sabía de aquello, solo ponía a prueba la honestidad y confianza de su querido pajarito. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que se apartaba de la pared, caminando hacia la cama y recogiendo las bolsas de Sansa con sus pocas pertenencias para girarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

- Ya lo sabía, pajarito, me ha mandado para llevarte fuera de aquí. - Dijo en un triunfal tono de victoria y orgullo, que dejó perpleja a Sansa.

Balbuceó un par de veces, con los ojos como platos pero todo aquello aún le sonaba demasiado extraño y perfecto para ser siquiera real. ¿Sandor y Tyrion arriesgando sus vidas para ayudarla? ¿A ella? Tardaría algo más en creerse todo aquello, pero no rechistaría, obviamente. Cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sandor, que volvía a adoptar su fría y seria expresión, y pocos segundos después, reparó en que casi se habían chocado porque él se había girado repentinamente y ella apenas estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía, aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Mira por donde vas, pajarito. - Gruñó él, apartándose de su camino y dirigiéndose hacia el armario.

- ¿No deberíamos darnos prisa? - Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Pero Sandor no le escuchó, y si lo hizo, desempeñó muy bien su trabajo de hacerse el sordo mientras examinaba el armario, entrecerrando los ojos, después agachándose y levantándose de nuevo para moverse de un lado a otro del armario. ¿Qué estaba buscando? La doncella frunció el ceño ante sus actos, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca de nuevo.

- Maldita sea esa jodida araña. - Escupió, dándole un par de golpes a uno de los lados del armario, que no se movió lo más mínimo.

Al cuarto golpe, sonó una especie de chasquido que dejó a Sansa tan estupefacta como a Sandor, el cual desistió con el maltrato al mueble para entonces empujarlo con total facilidad hacia un lado, descubriendo un camino de escaleras que desparecía en la oscuridad.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? - Gruñó entonces, lanzando una mirada a la doncella, que se apresuró detrás de él hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el segundo paso hacia la oscuridad, se giró y corrió dentro de su habitación, tomando un par de velas que les ayudarían si no querían caer escaleras abajo.

- ¿Sandor? - Llamó ella, tratando de pegarse a la pared para evitar caerse, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Alguien arrastró el armario de vuelta a su lugar, y tras unos sonoros pasos tras ella, una mano aprisionó su hombro.

- Estoy aquí, pajarito. - murmuró él, caminando frente a ella y buscando su mano, ayudado por la leve luz de las velas para guiarla por las escaleras de aquella especie de pasadizo.

La joven tenía tantas preguntas... Pero la atemorizaba hablar allí abajo, donde había tanto eco, ¿Y si se escuchaba desde el burdel? No podía permitir que todo se estropease ahora.

Continuaron escaleras abajo, recorrieron un par de estrechos pasillos en casi completo silencio, ya que eventualmente, Sandor profería alguna blasfemia o escupía al suelo, además de sus sonoros pasos, a diferencia de los de Sansa, que no hacía el menor ruido, aunque temía que el ruido de su corazón al latir desbocado dentro de su pecho pudiera ser tan sonoro como para delatarlos. ¿Cuanto tiempo caminaron? Quizá media hora, o medio año, como le pareció a ambos.

- ¿Nos hemos perdido? - Gruñó el Perro, girándose por acto reflejo, como si fuera a poder ver algo más allá de Sansa allí abajo.

- No, mi señor, solo debéis caminar un poco más. - Se escuchó una voz al final del pasillo, una voz que Sansa conocía bien; Varys, la Araña.

- ¿Nos ha... Descubierto? - Murmuró Sansa, agarrando la mano de Sandor y frenándole en caso de que quisiera caminar hacia el hombre.

- Oh, mi señora, estáis en mis redes ahora, pero os las he amablemente abierto, para que escapéis de aquí. No es lugar para una dama del norte. - Contestó la voz desde la oscuridad con total amabilidad, como de costumbre.

Entonces y solo entonces, ella aflojó su agarre en la mano de Sandor y suspiró, accediendo a continuar hasta el final del estrecho y pequeño pasillo que incluso obligaba al Perro a ir agachado, pero aún no suponía problema alguno para el pajarito, aunque no era precisamente baja.

- Pensé que no llegaríais, ser Clegane. - Se pronunció de nuevo Varys, que poco a poco se materializaba en medio de la gran habitación en la que estaban, sostenía una antorcha, que a diferencia de las velas de Sansa, era de bastante más ayuda.

- Os he dicho que no soy un maldito caballero, eunuco. - Gruñó Sandor entre dientes, recibiendo a cambio una pequeña carcajada de Varys, que le restaba importancia al enfado de Clegane.

- No os preocupéis de eso ahora, mi señor, primero sacaremos a la dama de aquí.

El Perro no dijo nada al respecto, continuó guiando a su pajarito, siguiendo a Varys con sumo cuidado de no desviarse o tropezar. Más pasillos. Más escaleras y finalmente una luz al final de las escaleras, una leve luz que varias antorchas causaban pero que hizo que la comitiva tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la claridad después de haber recorrido todos esos pasadizos.

- Si seguís este corto pasillo, llegaréis a los establos, tenéis dos caballos ensillados y listos para partir, ya os han enseñado donde está, así que confío en vos para rescatar a lady Sansa.

Sandor estuvo a punto de reírse en la cara del eunuco, pero en su lugar simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar lejos de él, casi tirando de Sansa que tras un par de pasos, se giró y miró a Varys, sus ojos reflejaban algo de miedo y curiosidad, además de inocencia.

- Jamás podré agradeceros esto, mi señor. - dijo educadamente. - No cuento con demasiado, pero algún día os recompensaré generosamente, lo juro ante los dioses nuevos y antiguos. - Le dedicó una leve reverencia y el fantasma de una sonrisa antes de alejarse con el Perro, bajo la atenta mirada del eunuco. Quién sabía cuando tardaría aquella chiquilla en querer su cabeza cuando él no pudiera mantener más su mentira y tuviera que comenzar a buscarla para Cersei... ¿Qué haría entonces? Ni siquiera él lo sabía...

Sandor ayudó a Sansa a subirse a su yegua al tiempo que él montaba sobre su caballo, una bestia negra que él llamaba Desconocido para mofarse de los dioses. La doncella no le culpaba, bastante se habían mofado ya ellos de él... El trayecto transcurrió en completo silencio, ni ella se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra ni él tenía ganas o sabía qué podía decirle a la chiquilla, así que dejaron que el silencio tomara el papel protagonista mientras cabalgaban hacia la casa en la que Sansa se quedaría. La oscura noche hacía difícil el camino para los jinetes pero debían alcanzar la casa, de día hubiera sido demasiado arriesgado, y Sandor era un jinete experimentado, no era la primera vez que salía en plena noche con su montura, por otra parte, ese animal era increíble, podía cabalgar por horas llevando a su amo a la velocidad de la luz.

Cuando divisaron la casa , los ojos de Sansa se abrieron como platos, ¿Aquello era para ella? No pudo contener la infantil sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios ante aquella vista. Fuera, Tyrion esperaba sobre su caballo, a su lado estaba ese mercenario que le había acompañado al burdel por la mañana. Y por la sonrisa que le devolvió a la doncella, debía estar realmente contento de verla sonreír de aquella manera ante el lugar que había conseguido para ella.

- Dentro están las chicas que te servirán, Sandor se quedará con vos para velar por vuestra seguridad y... - Comenzó Tyrion, que fue interrumpido por una impaciente y feliz Sansa.

- Mi señor, permitidme compartir mi cena con vos esta noche. - Se atrevió a decir ella, ampliando su sonrisa ahora que sabía que su trato seguía en pie y él no la había vendido al resto de la manada.

Tras un segundo de duda, el hombrecillo finalmente accedió.

- Será para mí un placer, mi señora Stark. - Contestó con gentileza, para entonces llevar a su caballo al establo, tal y como hicieron Sandor y Sansa.

Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, tantas cosas que saber... Aún estaba en Desembarco del Rey, pero era libre de Joffrey y la reina, al menos por el momento, y eso era todo cuanto importaba ahora. Cuando el Perro la sujetó de la cintura para dejarla de nuevo en el suelo, no pudo contener una contenta y nerviosa risilla que escapó de sus labios e hizo a los dos hombres adultos sonreír como un par de estúpidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado Sansa sin reír?

_**Y hasta aquí puedo leer :3 Espero que os esté gustando. Recordad que cualquier comentario acerca de mi trabajo sería realmente agradecido.**_

_**Gracias por leerme,**_

_**Grimcs.**_


	4. 4

**_¡Hola! ^^ Aquí os dejo otro nuevo capítulo, ¡Disfrutadlo! :3_**

4. La cena.

La puerta se abrió y Bronn se hizo a un lado para permitir que los ojos de la impaciente niña se colaran en la que ahora sería su nueva casa, y por la expresión del rostro de la doncella, aquello debía haberla maravillado realmente, hasta el punto en que sus hermosos ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su boca se había abierto en forma de ''o''.

- Parece que el enano aún sabe como complacer a algunas mujeres. - comentó Bronn en tono sarcástico, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Tyrion que rió por unos segundos.

- Más de lo que crees, Bronn. - respondió él, alzando las cejas y manteniéndose detrás de Sansa.

- Que lo intente. - escupió el Perro, dejando a la joven aún más asombrada. ¿Así que estaba realmente dispuesto a protegerla? Todo aquello la estaba tomando por sorpresa, y no era como si ella no las disfrutara, Sansa adoraba las sorpresas.

- O quizá seas tú el que lo intente, Perro. - Contestó el mercenario, apoyándose en la puerta con total desgana y comodidad, no sabía lo que decía... No podría hacer frente a Sandor.

- No vais a comenzar una discusión, y menos bajo el techo de mi señora Sansa. ¿Qué formas son esas? - Protestó Tyrion, mirando de uno a otro con el tono de un padre que echaba una reprimenda a sus hijos tras una pelea.

Sin embargo, la joven loba encontraba el tono de los tres hombres demasiado divertido como para contener la risita que escapó de sus labios e hizo callar a los hombres, en estupefacción.

- Vuestra señora os encuentra gracioso, mi señor. - volvió a comentar Bronn con ese casual tono sarcástico que usaba con Tyrion.

Ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, riendo de nuevo levemente ante la idea que paseaba por su mente y cubrió su boca con su pequeña mano.

- Solo... Por un momento me recordásteis a mis hermanos discutiendo... Cuando estábamos en Invernalia solían hacerlo continuamente en el patio de armas. - Confesó ella, siguiendo con sus azules ojos las expresiones de los hombres frente a ella.

Mientras que Tyrion sonreía tiernamente, Sandor fruncía el ceño levemente y Bronn simplemente reía con la alegría que le caracterizaba. Jamás parecía preocupado por nada y eso complacía a Sansa en cierto modo.

El silencio pareció pesarles por unos segundos, hasta que una quinta voz rompió cualquier tipo de calma que pudieran haber disfrutado por lo que parecieron unos segundos, sonaba mucho más dura y grave e iba acompañada de ruidosas y pesadas pisadas. Era la voz de un hombre y entonaba una alegre y grosera (para los oídos de Sansa) canción, y para su sorpresa, desconocía a quién pertenecía, pero caminaba libremente por la que ahora era su casa y sonaba cada vez más cerca. El Perro desenvainó su espada, pero Bronn y Tyrion simplemente rieron ante su cántico, sin duda sabían quién era el hombre, pero aquello no calmó a la espada de Sansa, que la situó detrás.

- Sólo se trata de Shagga y sus hombres. - Explicó Tyrion, mirando a Sandor. - Estarán por aquí, por si acaso.

Sansa se atrevió entonces a caminar de nuevo frente a Sandor y le agradeció con su usual tímida vocecilla que hubiera tratado de protegerla antes de hacer acopio de toda su valentía y fuerza para adentrarse en el pequeño patio que daba a su casa, era amplio y bonito, pero Sansa no tuvo realmente tiempo para apreciar el lugar, pues los hombres pretendían apresurarse dentro de las calientes estancias. Bronn cerró la puerta y Sandor abrió la que daba a la casa, permitiendo el paso a Tyrion y Sansa. La cocina era más pequeña de lo que Sansa hubiera esperado, pero era más que suficiente para cocinar.

- Pero Shagga tiene hambre. - Se quejaba el hombre que portaba un hacha y seguía a una de las doncellas por la estancia. Ella se limitaba a reír cargando varios utensilios de cocina.

- Shagga debe esperar. - Contestaba ella, sin ni siquiera detenerse a mirarle, lo cual no paraba al hombre, que continuaba con sus protestas de niño pequeño, tras la pobre mujer.

La joven se adentró en la cocina y le dedicó una leve reverencia a la doncella a modo de saludo, que la hizo sonreír nerviosamente, y pareció hacer que el hombre reparara en su presencia. Debía ser uno de los salvajes de Tyrion, sin duda.

- ¿Sansa? - Preguntó mirándola, acercándose a ella en tres largas zancadas.

Ella asintió y estuvo a punto de dedicarle una leve reverencia, pero se recordó a sí misma quien era aquel hombre y lo poco que le importaría su cortesía.

- Shagga. - Dijo él, levantando su hacha como si aquello explicara qué hacía él allí. - El resto está alrededor.

Tyrion asintió complacido y miró a Sansa, ofreciéndole la mano para guiarla dentro de la casa. Ella no dudó en tomarla y los dos hombres que les protegían les siguieron en todo momento, era más que obvio que no se fiaban el uno del otro y aquello aún le hacía gracia a la joven dama, pero se esforzó en mantener su mejor seria expresión y caminó junto al hombrecillo por toda la casa, que resultó ser mucho más grande de lo que ella esperaba, contando con varios pisos, en los que había habitaciones suficientes para ella, las doncellas y los hombres, además de letrinas, un pequeño salón para Sansa con varios libros que Tyrion se había asegurado de dejar para que la doncella no se muriera del aburrimiento, algún que otro juego de mesa que dudaba pudiera disfrutar con el Perro, pero sin duda a él le encantaría compartir con Sansa y un pequeño jardín en el que florecían varios tipos de flores y contaba con un par de mesas y sillas para que la joven pudiera pasar las tardes allí. La joven reparó hasta en los más pequeños detalles, como la fina y delicada seda que cubría las camas y los bonitos dibujos de las sillas y las mesas del jardín. Todo era realmente bonito a sus ojos y sin duda, serviría para amenizar su estancia en el Sur, por mucho que ella odiara aquel lugar. Sansa alzó su cabeza para contemplar el estrellado cielo nocturno y sonrió, gratamente sorprendida por la grandeza del regalo que Tyrion le había ofrecido, habían regresado al patio de la casa, donde sin duda, a los hombres les encantaría jugar un poco con las espadas, o así lo había llamado la joven, recordando de nuevo a sus jóvenes hermanos.

- Todo es... - Comenzó a murmurar, encontrándose a sí misma sin palabras para describir aquel fantástico lugar. - Realmente bonito... Me siento en deuda con vos, mi señor.

- Todo es poco para lo que habéis aguantado en la Fortaleza Roja. - Contestó Tyrion, con total naturalidad.

- No pensaréis que con una simple casa vais a pagar por todo aquello. - Ladró Sandor detrás de ella.

Tyrion suspiró y negó con la cabeza, caminando ahora hacia la casa de nuevo, para poder cenar como habían hablado.

- Soy el primero que no encuentra palabras ante lo que mi familia ha hecho, Perro. - Contestó el hombrecillo. - Pero os recuerdo que vos les servíais.

- Y os recuerdo que yo jamás obedecí como un estúpido ante las órdenes del rey.

Sansa se mantuvo en silencio, agachando la cabeza ante los recuerdos de su estancia con los leones en Desembarco del Rey, no quería que todo lo que Joffrey le había hecho volviera a su cabeza así que, se aclaró la garganta y se encaminó trás Tyrion dentro de la casa.

- No hay nada que hacer. - Murmuró ella con un hilo de voz. - Y no me gustaría hablar de eso de nuevo.

Tyrion comprendió que no se estaban comportando como los adultos que eran, ella parecía más madura que los tres hombres en aquellos momentos, y por un momento, notó como su corazón se encogía ante la idea de que ellos mismos le habían recordado todo por lo que había pasado a la joven dama.

- Disculpadnos, mi señora. - Murmuró él educadamente.

Ella apenas si asintió, caminando distraídamente hacia la mesa de madera, había suficientes sillas para todos, y ella no negaría un sitio en su mesa a los dos hombres que les servían ahora, pero tendría que prescindir de la presencia de los salvajes por ahora. La comida no era igual que la que había probado en la Fortaleza Roja, pero igualmente, Sansa la encontró mucho más deliciosa, pues estaba en su propia mesa, bajo su propio techo y sin ningún comentario por parte de la reina acerca de la cabeza de su hermano, en su lugar, los hombres intercambiaban comentarios y de vez en cuando alguna broma soez ante la que incluso Sandor se reía, no es que Sansa disfrutara aquellas groseras conversaciones, pero sí que disfrutaba la calidez que le ofrecían y el mero hecho de no tener que esconderse tras una mascara más, podía decir cuanto quisiera acerca de lo que quisiera, y ellos la apoyarían gustosamente. Al menos, confiaba en Sandor y Tyrion, Bronn parecía apoyar su causa, pero no si no había oro de por medio, de lo que la hermosa doncella ahora carecía. Tenía joyas y algún que otro objeto de valor, pero no monedas, aunque sabía que el hombrecillo se las daría si ella las necesitaba, ahora mismo, no pensaba lo más mínimo en aquello. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus propios pensamientos acerca de la realidad que había conseguido, que parecía digna de uno de sus rezos a los dioses nuevos y antiguos que cuando alcanzó su copa y se la bebió de un trago, no reparó en que esta vez el Perro le había servido vino y los tres hombres observaban curiosos su reacción. Sansa no era una gran admiradora de aquella bebida pero sin duda no protestó con el cambio de sabor, aunque sí le pilló por sorpresa y no pudo evitar toser un par de veces, tampoco tardó en notar el leve rubor que cubría sus pálidas mejillas.

- Solo deberías hablar un poco más y el vino te soltará la lengua, pajarito. - Dijo Sandor, finalmente guiñándole un ojo en un gesto de complicidad.

Bronn y Tyrion se echaron a reír y Sansa no dudó en unirse, y su mano no le tembló cuando la acercó a la de Sandor, para que le echase algo más de vino.

- ¿Os quedaréis a dormir, mi señor? - Preguntó ella mientras Clegane la servía, posando sus ojos en Tyrion, el fantasma de una sonrisa ya aparecía en sus labios.

- No creo que me sea posible, mi señora Sansa, si mi hermana se entera de... - Comenzó él, siendo rápidamente interrumpido por el mercenario.

- ¿Creéis que a vuestra hermana le pillará por sorpresa que os paséis la noche en el burdel? Te recuerdo que salimos de allí, por aquellos malditos pasadizos de la araña de los que solo Varys sabe, bueno, además de los presentes. Además, cualquiera os dejaría un caballo ahora... - Una carcajada escapó de sus labios ante la idea.  
>Y tenía razón, si intentase cabalgar, la montura acabaría huyendo y con alguna pata rota y el hombrecillo habría caído por el camino solo los dioses saben dónde y si seguiría con vida para cuando supieran de su desaparición y se dignasen a buscarle.<p>

La doncella tomó de nuevo su copa con delicados pero firmes dedos y la vació en un par de tragos, casi olvidándose de la dama que era, o solía ser.

- Quedaos. Podéis marchar mañana cuando salga el sol. - Se atrevió a decir ella.

- ¿Es una orden de mi señora? - Bromeó Tyrion, sonriéndole.

Sansa había aprendido a tolerar los rostros de Sandor y el hombrecillo, a ver más allá de sus apariencias y admirar los hombres que eran, como la servían y como la cuidaban en estos difíciles tiempos, así que le mantuvo la mirada en su mayor intento por parecerse a su madre, señora de Invernalia pero al final acabó estallando en varias alegres carcajadas.

- Es posible. - Finalmente dijo, divertida.

- ¿Habéis oído, Bronn? Es una orden de nuestra señora.

Todos rieron de nuevo, menos Sandor, que se había llevado lo que quedaba del vino y había desaparecido de la mesa. Sansa suponía que no le gustaba demasiado la compañía del león y su mercenario... No le culpaba, y no se lo tomaría como un insulto, pero sí le pediría cuentas a su espada. ¿Qué menos podía hacer la señora que mantener contentos a sus invitados y los que le servían?

**_Primero de todo, agradeceros a todos los que estáis ahí y me dejáis mensajes pidiéndome más, realmente me encanta leeros a todos, me da mucho ánimo a continuar escribiendo esto ^^ Pero por otra parte, me temo que no puedo desvelaros nada acerca de este (quizá, solo quizá :P) triángulo amoroso, así que os dejaré con las dudas hasta que la historia avance algo más. Aprovechar para deciros que si os gusta SansaxSandor, tengo un fic dedicado a ellos ^^_**

**_Ahora sí que no me enrollo más._**

**_Gracias por leerme,_**

**_Grimcs 3_**


	5. 5

_**¡Hola! :3 **_

_**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, siento la espera.**_

5. Dulces sueños.

Sandor era consciente de que no debía haberse ido de la mesa sin avisar a su pajarito, pero sinceramente no aguantaba más todas aquellas tonterías. No le gustaba Tyrion, ni mucho menos Bronn, y si no había decidido matarlos era porque servían para la protección de su pajarito, y porque sin el dinero del Lannister no podrían hacer demasiado, y menos ahora que él había desaparecido para ''visitar sus tierras'' o eso se había creído Joffrey. Así que ahí estaba él, sentado en el jardín, sosteniendo la jarra del vino y apurando los que serían sus últimos tragos, por desgracia, observando el hermoso cielo nocturno y contemplando cada estrella, recordando lo que le habían enseñado cuando era pequeño acerca de los nombres, que poco importaba ahora, realmente. ''Sin duda, a el pajarito le gustan'' pensó para sí mismo, con cierta amargura ''Yo no soy quien para decirle que se deshaga de ellos, y mucho menos cuando nuestras vidas dependen en cierto modo de Tyrion, aunque mataría a quien osara tocarla y por supuesto, no vendería barato mi pellejo. Y aún me queda eso, mi destreza con la espada. Es todo cuanto he tenido siempre.'' Apoyó la jarra vacía en la gruesa capa de césped sobre la que él mismo descansaba y suspiró levemente. ''Eres tú quien la visitaba y la sacó de allí, y es normal que ella se fíe de ellos, lleva tanto tiempo sola que cualquier compañía y ayuda debe significar un mundo, la diferencia entre volverse loca y no. Aunque haya estado con ella, jamás seré como esos dos.'' El Perro escupió al suelo con rabia y desprecio, sin hacer el más mínimo sonido. Podía escuchar todas sus risas y solo esperaba a que se retiraran para velar por Sansa y obtener algo de descanso, quizá. Para solo tener la compañía de su certeza, la certeza de que nadie le buscaría cuando todos se hubieran dispersado a sus respectivos dormitorios, aquello le hacía sentir algo mejor, ya que él jamás había sido un gran fan de la compañía humana.

Sansa se alisó la fina tela del vestido y sonrió a ambos hombres cuando les observó marcharse a sus aposentos, suspiró levemente y en el más absoluto de los silencios, se dirigió a su propia habitación, pero no sola, Sandor ya había advertido del silencio y se había levantado para poder entrar dentro de nuevo y acompañar a su dama. Pero ella no pareció percatarse de su presencia. ''Siempre ha sido así, Perro'' se ladró mentalmente, sintiéndose como un completo idiota, pero se olvidó por completo de contener su leve gruñido de resignación y escuchó el jadeo contenido de Sansa cuando se giró asustada, clavando sus abiertos ojos en él, con la boca cubierta por su pequeña mano.

- Me... Me has asustado. Pensé que te habrías ido. - Murmuró con un hilo de voz.

- Mi lugar está aquí. - Se limitó a contestar él, obteniendo un leve asentimiento por parte de la joven, que trataría de hablar con él por la mañana cuando él pudiese realmente mantener una conversación sensata.

- Tu habitación está en el segundo piso, junto a la mía, puedes retirarte y descansar, Sandor. - Murmuró ella con cortesía, esta vez fue Sansa quien obtuvo un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte del Perro, no pensaba dormir, se quedaría toda la noche en la puerta de la joven.

Tyrion y Bronn, por su parte, ya habían decidido qué habitación sería para ellos, por supuesto, el mercenario se vería resignado a dormir en el suelo ya que no disponían con más habitaciones y se suponía que él debía velar por el león, no descansar. El hombrecillo se preguntó qué diría la joven señora de la casa si se enteraba de aquel ''atentado'' contra el descanso y la hospitalidad. Por como se había comportado en aquel aspecto, cualquiera podría haber jurado que era tan Tully como Stark, la fina y delicada apariencia de Aguasdulces estaba empapada de la cortesía y hospitalidad de Lady Catelyn, pero por otra parte, la entereza, fuerza y frialdad que caracterizaban a Sansa, eran totalmente propios de un Stark, de Ned Stark, que había inculcado aquellos firmes valores en sus lobeznos. Dioses, ¿Cómo había permitido que aquello ocurriese? A los ojos de la pobre chiquilla...''Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas'' se recordó mentalmente Tyrion al tiempo que subía a su cama, a la luz de una simple vela. No podría dormir con todos aquellos pensamientos en su mente así que, tomó el libro que había dejado en la mesilla al lado de su cama, y lo abrió por el punto exacto en que lo había dejado la última vez, mientras que Bronn se acomodaba en el suelo, entre un par de mantas, manteniendo la espada al alcance de su mano, tan cerca que Tyrion temía que en cualquier momento la abrazara para conciliar el sueño. Tras unos segundos observando al mercenario que ahora consideraba su amigo, chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, cerrando el libro y saltando de la cama con toda la elegancia que era posible.

- Duerme ahí, tu espalda lo agradecerá más que yo. - Dijo con gélida cortesía al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- Y tú agradecerás que mi espalda siga manteniendo su estructura si la situación lo requiere. - Comentó Bronn, levantándose con todas sus mantas, y como no, su espada.

''Es listo'' pensó Tyrion orgulloso.

- Eh, hombrecillo. - Le llamó Bronn cuando este estaba ya en la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que se girase en redondo, alzando una ceja en curiosidad. - Gracias. - Esta vez su voz era mucho más gentil, realmente agradecía aquella cama. Tyrion sonrió entonces, asintiendo en respuesta antes de encaminarse fuera de la habitación, hacia la pequeña sala que había inaugurado como la particular biblioteca de la casa. Encendió un par de velas y se dedicó a leer durante horas, con la mísera y simple compañía de una fina manta en la que envolverse. Ni siquiera se percató de la hora que era cuando escuchó varios gritos femeninos, ¿Shagga atemorizando a las doncellas? ¿Quizá alguno de los hombres colándose en sus camas? Quizá incluso el Perro alardeando de su característica gentileza y paciencia. No, Tyrion podía reconocer aquel tono, era Sansa. Tiró el libro en el sillón, muy a su pesar y dejó que la manta cayera al suelo cuando él se encaminó a su paso más rápido hacia los aposentos de su señora, obviamente, Tyrion y Bronn habían llegado ya, incluso varios de los salvajes que estaban haciendo el turno de noche se arremolinaban alrededor.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Escuchaba a las preocupadas doncellas murmurar al final de la escalera, arrebujadas en varias mantas y tratando de despertarse.

Pero el sonido que ahora reinaba en la casa eran los gritos de Sandor y Bronn, que discutían en la puerta como dos perros salvajes y rabiosos acerca de lo que había pasado.

- Nadie ha entrado, estaba aquí mismo. - gruñía Sandor.

- ¿Ni siquiera tú, Perro? - Respondía Bronn con desconfianza.

- Repite eso y será la última vez que hables, hijo de... - Tyrion interrumpió la encarnizada pelea cuando ambos hombres hacían ademán de llevar la mano a sus respectivas espadas.

- Ya está bien. ¿Qué cojones pasa? - Gruñó, pasando una mano por su pelo.

- Sansa. Estaba gritando hace segundos. He registrado la habitación pero no había nadie. - Contestó rápidamente Sandor.

- Y yo he llegado después y sólo he encontrado a la chiquilla llorando. - Contestó Bronn, poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando. - No ha soltado una palabra.

El hombrecillo suspiró también, pensando qué medidas debían tomar. Confiaba en Sandor en lo que a protección respectaba y sabía que si de verdad estaba allí, nadie habría podido entrar, y mucho menos salir con todos aquellos hombres alrededor. Quizá no era una espada lo que ahora la niña necesitaba, si no una mano amiga, una inocente mano amiga, así que se abrió paso entre todos los hombres y picó a la puerta.

- Volved a la cama. - Dijo simplemente, y como no se escuchó respuesta por parte de Sansa, a pesar de que sus sollozos podían escucharse al otro lado de la puerta, Bronn la abrió, y la volvió a cerrar una vez Tyrion había pasado.

Lo que encontró, le partió el corazón por completo, su joven señora estaba sentada en la cama, apretando las mantas contra su pecho como si le fuera la vida en ello, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como pequeñas cascadas.

- Sansa... - Murmuró el hombrecillo, apresurándose hacia la cama de la chiquilla. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien te ha tocado?

Se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a ella y alzó una de sus manos para levantar la barbilla de la doncella, inclinándose entonces peligrosamente para retirar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares, lo cual no detuvo sus sollozos. Pero de su boca, no salió ningún otro sonido.

- Vamos, puedes contarme qué ha ocurrido, nada malo va a pasarte. Tienes mi palabra. - Murmuró él, posando entonces su mano en la rodilla de Sansa, sobre las mantas, tal y como había hecho la mañana en que la había salvado de su trágico futuro. Pero sus palabras no sonaban del todo reconfortantes. ¿Su palabra? ¿De Lannister? Ella ya la había tenido de otras bocas de su familia, y mira como había acabado, así que tras pensarlo unos segundos, se reafirmó. - Lo juro ante los dioses. - Y tras otro pequeño segundo, continuó aquella misma oración, con una voz aún más cálida. - Nuevos y antiguos. - Tyrion no era ningún devoto de los antiguos dioses pero sabía como los norteños adoraban aquellos árboles y sabía la reacción que obtendría de Sansa ante aquellas palabras, y si aquello funcionaba, ¿Por qué no debía postrarse ante uno de esos árboles con rostro en cuanto pudieran recuperar su hogar?

La joven apartó sus manos de su pecho, soltando las mantas lentamente y abriendo los ojos como platos, clavándolos en el rostro de Tyrion con incertidumbre pero algo de seguridad ante lo que había dicho. ''Los dioses, mis dioses... Los antiguos dioses que me han llevado aquí'' pensó ella, tomando aire antes de apartar su mirada de la del hombrecillo.

- Yo... Sólo era una pesadilla. - Murmuró Sansa, aún asustada ante la realidad de sus sueños.

- Sé lo que sientes, Sansa. - murmuró Tyrion con una cálida voz, mirándola aún, examinando cada uno de sus hermosos y delicados rasgos. - Pero puedes creerme cuando te digo que solo son pesadillas, no son reales y jamás, jamás lo serán.

Aunque el hombrecillo tenía la certeza de que aquello con lo que soñaba ya había ocurrido, solo quería calmarla y recordarle que ya nada podría pasarle. Un leve suspiro escapó sus labios ante la frustrante idea de no poder borrar aquello de su mente, que la atormentaría hasta el fin de sus días.

- Mi querida Sansa, ¿Te gustaría que te leyera algo? Quizá así conciliarías el sueño de nuevo, aún quedan alrededor de cuatro horas para el amanecer y no tienes nada que hacer hoy, nada que atender, podéis dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana, incluso la tarde si os place. - Tyrion continuó usando aquel dulce tono con la chiquilla, que parecía algo más calmada, al menos su respiración era más tranquila.

Ella pareció dudar unos segundos pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza, tapándose de nuevo mientras volvía a tumbarse sobre la cómoda cama. Era demasiado tarde para pedir que calentasen algo de leche para la doncella, pero a él no le importaría pasar las horas leyéndole a ella, así que se levantó de la cama y le hizo una señal para que esperase allí. Cuando salió de la habitación, se encontró al perro, sentado al lado de la puerta. ''Al fin y al cabo, es un perro fiel y sirve bien, espera a la puerta de su dueña'' pensó Tyrion, mirándole, lo cual no pareció agradar a Sandor.

- ¿Qué cojones miras, Gnomo? - Ladró él, casi ofendido por los penetrantes ojos del hombrecillo que taladraban a Sandor.

- ¿Puedes combatir en una guerra pero no puedes aguantar la mirada de un gnomo? - Respondió Tyrion alzando una ceja, rápidamente cambiando de pensamiento. - Ve a la cocina y calienta algo de leche para Sansa, le sentará bien algo caliente.

El Perro hubiera gruñido ante la petición del hombrecillo, pero al escuchar el nombre de su pajarito, nada salió de su boca, en su lugar, se levantó y se dirigió abajo, a hacer lo que le habían mandad mientras que Tyrion caminaba a la biblioteca, en busca de algún libro sobre antiguas historias de caballeros que pudiera agradar a la joven loba. No tardó en encontrarlo, así que lo cogió y salió de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, para encontrarse entonces con Sandor, que subía por las escaleras sosteniendo un vaso con sumo cuidado. Abrió la puerta de los aposentos de la joven y lo dejó en la mesilla, dedicándole una breve mirada, que Sansa le correspondió, pero ninguno dijo nada. Tyrion se subió a la cama de nuevo, sosteniendo el libro y pronto estaban solos en la habitación de nuevo.

- Bebe mientras leo, pequeña, enseguida estarás soñando con tu caballero. - Murmuro él, abriendo el libro y evitando la mirada de la joven.

Tyrion apenas había leído tres páginas cuando levantó los ojos del antiguo libro solo para encontrarse a la doncella durmiendo plácidamente, cuidadosamente tapada y apretando las mantas de nuevo en sus pequeños puños. No pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios ante aquello, era tan hermosa... Y ahora parecía como si jamás hubiera pasado por todos aquellos tormentos en la Fortaleza Roja...

- Dulces sueños, pequeña. - Murmuró él, a pesar de que sabía que no le oiría, antes de dejar el libro sobre la mesilla y salir de allí lo más silenciosamente que fue capaz, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, al sillón donde podría intentar obtener su propio descanso ahora que la imagen de la chiquilla no dejaba su mente... ''Tyrion, ¿Qué está pasando contigo?'' Pensó con amargura mientras se dejaba caer sobre este, ya que Bronn tenía su cama.

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^ Cualquier comentario será realmente agradecido. ¡Muchas gracias una vez más por apoyarme!**_

_**Gracias por leerme,**_

_**Grimcs 3.**_


	6. 6

_**¡Hola, hola! :3 Estoy intentando actualizar lo más rapido posible pero entre clases y otras cosas, no soy demasiado capaz de pasar todo el tiempo que me gustaría escribiendo :'(**_

_**De todos modos, aquí está ^^**_

**Sara, tú que siempre me lees y adoras a esta querida ship;**

Mujer, deja que nos mimen a Sansa un poquito, que son cuatro contados para protegerla y llevar la casa y la pobre aún está que no sabe si llorar o reírse ahora que es libre jajajajaja. Ya nos tocará verla algo más seria e independiente, ahora es el pajarito herido de la casa y la chiquilla y señora de alguno ;) Y sí, me temo que te haré esperar algo más porque quiero hacerlo bien y poquito a poco :'3 Espero que me perdones la vida y por supuesto, estarás invitada a mi boda pero tú no organizas nada que bastantes ideas ha dado ya el Martin con la de Joffrey y la de Edmure, a saber cómo acabo yo. Jajajajaja. ¡Un besazo y muchas gracias!

Dako.

_**Y ya no me enrollo más:**_

6. El primer día de vuelo del pajarito.

Tyrion apenas si se había dormido hacía un par de horas antes del amanecer, había pasado la noche despertándose cada poco, leyendo en el tiempo en que sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse y sinceramente, lo último que había pensado era en volver a la Fortaleza Roja, no cuando tenía un lugar en el que era casi querido, al menos necesitado. Y por su parte, Bronn no se había enterado de nada más después del pequeño incidente con la chiquilla, había dormido plácidamente y ahora que el sol entraba ya por las ventanas de la casa, él ni siquiera se había movido en la cama para apartarse de la molesta claridad que le daba directamente en la cara. Para el mercenario, el sueño jamás había sido un verdadero problema y no comenzaría a serlo ahora.

Pero el pajarito de sueño ligero acababa de abrir de nuevo sus ojos y no podría volver a cerrarlos hasta que la noche cayera, así que hizo lo que toda dama debía hacer cuando se levantaba: Escogió uno de sus preciosos vestidos y llamó a las doncellas para que llenaran su bañera con agua caliente. Las pobres chicas llegaron aún dormidas a sus aposentos, cargando el agua caliente y frotándose los ojos una vez hubieron llenado la bañera, dejando escapar varios bostezos y clavando su atención en Sansa a la espera de órdenes o indicaciones. Pero esta mantuvo un serio semblante y no pronunció una sola palabra mientras comprobaba la temperatura del agua y se desvestía, una vez hubo terminado, les dedicó un breve gracias, una tierna sonrisa y les pidió gentilmente que abandonaran la habitación, la verdad es que necesitaba algo de privacidad para estar a solas con sus propios pensamientos. Se examinó durante unos segundos en el espejo, su cuerpo había cambiado considerablemente desde que había llegado a Desembarco del Rey, ahora era casi una mujer, bueno, aún debía florecer pero tras todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida en los últimos meses... Su mente era propia de la de una mujer y no una alegre cría que aún recordaba canciones de Septa. Suspiró levemente cuando sus dedos acariciaron la pálida piel de su vientre, donde había recibido los golpes de uno de los hombres de Joffrey, ahora no eran más que horribles manchas violáceas en su piel, pero le recordaban todo lo que había vivido, aún podía recordar ese momento como si fuera ayer... Como Tyrion la había ayudado y como... Sandor se había limitado a mirar. ''No, él ha estado contigo en todo momento, sólo conseguiría que le hubieran matado'' se obligó a pensar, sintiendo un leve dolor en el estómago ahora que los recuerdos afloraban en su mente de nuevo y le jugaban una mala pasada a sus nervios. No le ocurriría nada malo allí, Sansa sabía que debía dejar atrás el pasado. Hoy podría salir al jardín, quizá incluso pedirle a las doncellas que cocinasen pastelitos de limón para ella y podría tratar de hablar con Tyrion acerca de su familia, mandarían un cuervo a Aguasdulces. Asintió con la cabeza, dándose el valor que necesitaba a sí misma en estos momentos antes de sumergirse en el agua de la bañera hasta los hombros.

Sandor se había despertado un par de horas antes del amanecer, incapaz de dormir un minuto más, con un dolor de cabeza que recordaría por días... Maldito vino. Se prometió a sí mismo que jamás bebería más vino. No de aquella manera, pero él sabía que aquello era una maldita mentira, hoy mismamente en la cena volvería a ahogarse en su vaso de sangriento color. Una vez se había lavado, se había dirigido a las cocinas para asegurarse de que las doncellas le subirían algo de comer a Sansa, la joven había estado comiendo realmente poco desde que su padre había muerto, esperando así reunirse con Lord Eddard pronto por inanición, y a pesar de que Cersei se había ocupado de obligarla a comer algo, cenando con ella y sus queridos bastardos rubios, aquello no había sido suficiente para la pequeña loba, y menos aún ahora que su cuerpo estaba cambiando y ella estaba creciendo. Así que en cuanto Sansa se hubo vestido, pudo encontrar a una doncella esperando con su aún caliente comida, pastelitos de limón y leche caliente, con algunas frutas.

- E-el Pe-perro... Quiero decir, el caballero Clegane nos ha ordenado reiteradamente que le sirvamos el desayuno, lady Stark, y el señor Tyrion nos había pedido expresamente que horneáramos esto para vos, nos ha dicho que son vuestros favoritos. - La muchacha estaba realmente asustada y Sansa podía apostar cualquier cosa a que era culpa de su querido caballero, que la había intimidado de verdad. Sandor... ¿Por qué debía ser siempre tan odioso con la gente inocente? No pudo evitar la sonrisa que comenzó a curvar sus labios ante la idea de los dos hombres cuidándola de aquella manera, pero sobretodo ante la idea de que Tyrion recordase aquello... ''Mi león'' murmuró ella, tomando la bandeja de las temblorosas manos de la doncella para bajarla ella misma al jardín, donde podría disfrutar de los rayos del sol y el calor del sur mientras comía apaciblemente.

- Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte. - Se despidió de la doncella entonces.

Podía jurar una y mil veces que aquel delicioso desayuno era mucho mejor que el que había estado acostumbrada a comer en Desembarco del Rey, quizá no tanto como el que solía prepararle su señora madre... Quizá se debiera a la nostalgia y la idea de su preciado hogar, que ahora parecía tan lejos a los ojos de la pobre chiquilla, que aún así, se esmeraba en buscar el lado positivo de todo este asunto.

- ¿Qué cojones tienes que hacer tan temprano? - gruñía Bronn tras el hombrecillo, que recorría las estancias del segundo piso en busca de Sansa.

- Tengo hambre, Bronn, y nos hemos dormido, creo que la Fortaleza Roja podrá sobrevivir sin tener a quien dedicarle todo su odio por unas horas más. - contestó Tyrion, caminando en las cocinas y mirando a todas las doncellas con interrogantes ojos.

- Está en el jardín, mi señor. - murmuró una de ellas. - ¿Querréis desayunar con Lady Sansa? - preguntó con cortesía entonces.

- No podemos decirle que no a una mujer. - contestó Bronn con una picara sonrisa, que hizo que la joven se sonrojase y asintiese, rápidamente desapareciendo de nuevo en la estancia.

Tyrion comenzó a reírse alegremente, caminando hacia el jardín.

- Te encanta asustar a esas gallinitas. - comentó mirándole.

- ¿Asustarlas? Yo solo quería llevarme a esa a la cama. ¿Tú has probado su comida? No me imagino como sería en la cama... - Suspiró con tristeza y tomó asiento en la mesa de Sansa, dedicándole un leve asentimiento a modo de saludo.

- Buenos días. - dijo ella con felicidad, tras haberse tragado la mitad de uno de aquellos pastelitos, mirando a ambos hombres.

- Buenos días, lady Stark. - contestó con cortesía el hombrecillo, sonriéndole ampliamente, apoyando la espalda en la silla y descansando mientras esperaban su propia comida.

- ¿Queréis uno? Están realmente deliciosos, muchas gracias por lo que habéis hecho, mi señor. - Añadió ella rápidamente, tendiéndoles la bandeja a los hombres, pero mientras Tyrion prefería que ella comiese todo lo que le era ofrecido, esperando ver algún cambio en sus hábitos alimenticios y negaba con la cabeza educadamente, Bronn tomaba uno de ellos con toda la delicadeza que albergaban esas torpes manos.

- Muchas gracias, mi señora. - Dijo él, también sonriente. - Tyrion debería aprender de esa generosidad.

El hombrecillo comenzó a reír y devolvió su atención a la chiquilla.

- No he hecho nada, pero me sé de alguien que debería sin duda aprender a ganarse dicha generosidad. - Contestó, observando entonces a las doncellas correr hacia ellos con varias bandejas llenas de diferentes dulces y también fruta, aquello era genial, pero sin duda lo mejor era ver a Sansa comer con aquellas ganas, sonreír y reír como la chiquilla que era... Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la idea y a pesar de la reprimenda mental que recibió, sus ojos no se apartaron de los dulces rasgos de Sansa.

La conversación del desayuno fue realmente más tranquila que la de la cena, invitando a Sansa a unirse, incluso a reírse con ellos mientras hablaban de banalidades. Aquel no era el momento para pedirle cuentas a Tyrion acerca de su familia... Así que trató de no pensar en ello y disfrutar aquellos momentos, que no durarían eternamente, ya que tal y como Tyrion había dicho, debía irse de nuevo a la Fortaleza Roja a cumplir con las peticiones de la estúpida de Cersei y su arrogante y sádico bastardo. La joven loba se preguntaba si ella se habría percatado de su ausencia, ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraban de que había huído? ¿Y si sabían quién había ayudado? Por los dioses...

Sansa se quedó en el jardín, en completo silencio ahora que todos se habían ido, incluso Sandor había desaparecido, lo había comprobado al descubrir que la negra bestia que cabalgaba no estaba allí, ¿Se habría cansado de ella? A pesar de todas sus dudas y todos sus miedos, se resignó a hablar con sus doncellas, tratando de conocerlas mejor.

Estaba Shay, una mujer que venía de las ciudades libres, había perdido a su madre cuando era una cría y jamás supo de su padre o algún otro familiar, pero tuvo la suerte de ser recogida por un noble señor que había recibido peticiones de su hija más joven. Formaron a la mujer desde que era una cría y la señora de la casa incluso comenzó a tratarla como una más al poco de llegar. Hasta que fue comprada y enviada aquí.

También había hablado larga y tendidamente con Aleyne, que para su sorpresa, era una mujer norteña que por unas razones u otras había terminado en el burdel, pero para su suerte, había sido ayudada por Tyrion al poco de llegar, y la había mandado aquí para servir a Sansa.

Las otras dos mujeres no hablaban realmente bien la lengua común así que entenderlas le resultó algo más complicado pero no desistió en la ardua tarea, obteniendo ayuda de las otras chicas, que hablaban valyrio. Las extranjeras recibían el nombre de Ale y Maharys, y parecían algo asustadas, pero realmente complacidas de ver que Sansa las trataría bien y hablaría con ellas como si fueran amigas.

Aún así, había aún algo que no abandonaba su mente por más que las jóvenes le describían los hermosos mercados de Qarth, o sus historias de niñez en las ciudades libres, ni siquiera cuando Aleyne se pronunció extensamente, recordándole como era el norte a la joven loba. ¿Y si las cabezas de sus tres hombres adornaban ya las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja como había hecho la de su padre...?

_**¡Hasta aquí puedo leer! Este capítulo ha sido algo cortito, espero me disculpéis por ello y lo disfrutéis de todos modos.**_

_**De nuevo, **_

_**muchas gracias por leerme,**_

_**Grimcs 3.**_


	7. 7

_**¡Hola! ^^ Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que sea mejor que el último x.x**_

7. El reencuentro.

Al caer la noche, los gritos de Shagga hicieron que Sansa saliera de la biblioteca para dirigirse hacia el primer piso, donde él estaba, llamándola como si su vida dependiese de ello, o quizá era solo que los salvajes estaban acostumbrados a gritar libremente, la doncella no sabía demasiado acerca de ellos, por desgracia ya que bajo su techo había al menos 10 hombres libres.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Shagga? - preguntó Sansa frunciendo el ceño, preocupada de que algo realmente serio fuese mal, caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia él, sujetando su camisón con una mano para evitar pisarlo y tropezar.

La fina seda remarcaba todas y cada una de sus curvas pero cubría lo suficiente como para que no se sintiera incómoda, suponía que Tyrion pretendía tratarla como a una verdadera dama, como merecía y había sido tratada toda su vida, y aquellos regalos no eran más que el principio, junto con aquella preciosa casa.

- Hay alguien en el portón, tiene el yelmo de un perro y quiere verte, todos los hombres están fuera, pueden matarlo si así lo quieres, chiquilla. - Informó el salvaje, obedientemente, ella era la única a la que respetaba, de algún modo, quizá por su sexo o la amabilidad que ella siempre mostraba hacia los hombres, les permitía comer en su mesa, dormir en sus cómodas camas y básicamente vivir bajo su techo como si fueran una gran familia, un término que Sansa anhelaba tanto... Ahora al menos se sentía protegida y respaldada por aquella gente.

- Que pase, es Sandor. - Dijo ella, increíblemente contenta de que el hombre estuviese de vuelta y no la hubiera abandonado allí a su suerte. Él jamás haría eso, ¿Verdad?

Shagga asintió y volvió fuera con el resto de los salvajes, pronto escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose dentro de la casa, pero no eran pesados como los de Clegane, tampoco eran los ligeros toques contra el suelo de una doncella... ¿Tyrion? No, sabrían quien era. Sansa frunció el ceño y esperó pacientemente. El rostro que fácilmente reconoció en cuanto el hombre entró en sus aposentos, la dejó sin palabras, jamás había pensado que podría realmente sentirse feliz de ver a aquel hombre; Varys, la Araña. Él la había ayudado, más de una vez desde que había sido expulsada del lado de Joffrey, obligada a vivir en el burdel y en su cierto momento, trabajar, cosa de la que Tyrion la salvó, gracias a los dioses.

- ¡Mi señor! - exclamó ella, con una tímida sonrisa. - Por favor, pasad, vos me trajisteis, sentíos como en vuestro hogar.

- Oh, mi dulce señora, mi hogar jamás contará con la vida con la que vos llenáis el vuestro. - contestó él dulcemente, ofreciéndole una reverencia.

Sansa advirtió que portaba el yelmo del Perro y por un momento, temió que algo hubiese ocurrido con Sandor.

- No os preocupéis, Clegane ha tenido la amabilidad de dejarme su yelmo para que así vuestros hombres me dejasen pasar, él está bien, resolviendo algunos asuntos con el rey. - Varys añadió rápidamente.

La doncella suspiró aliviada y asintió, caminando hacia las escaleras para poder dirigirse hacia su biblioteca, donde podrían hablar tranquilamente.

- Seguidme, mi señor. - Dijo ella entonces, su tono sonando totalmente tranquilo y suave. - Aleyne, ¿Puedes traernos algo de vino caliente? - Pidió Sansa, mirando a la mujer que estaba ya haciendo la cena con el resto de las doncellas.

Ella sonrió y asintió, rápidamente retirándose para servir los deseos de lady Stark, no es que a Sansa le entusiasmase el vino caliente pero supuso que tras el frío que había atravesado Varys en la noche, agradecería beber algo caliente.

La joven abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al hombre para entonces caminar y cerrar la puerta a su espalda, ofreciéndole con total amabilidad un asiento, tomando ella otro cerca del fuego.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí, mi señor? - Preguntó ella, algo desconcertada por la repentina visita, que en el fondo, agradecía. - ¿Va algo mal con Tyrion? - De nuevo, la doncella frunció el ceño, sintiendo su estómago encogerse ante la idea de que algo pudiera haber pasado con el hombrecillo... ¿Sus miedos se habían hecho realidad?

Varys negó con la cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos y con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

- No, no, no, nada de eso, mi señora. - Contestó él, entrelazando sus dedos que quedaron ocultos bajo las largas mangas de su túnica. - Vengo a traeros un mensaje de Invernalia, esta mañana un cuervo llegó a la Fortaleza Roja.

La chiquilla sintió su corazón dar un vuelco ante la noticia, Invernalia... Sonaba tan lejana... Su hogar estaba lejos de allí, no por la distancia que separaba el norte del sur, más bien por la imposibilidad de volver a casa, la que había sido su casa, ya que ahora había sido tomada por los hombres del hierro... Quizá los vasallos de su padre habían recuperado su hogar... Podría volver a ver a Bran, y al pequeño Rickon... Buscarían a Arya y guardarían el frío Trono de su hermano, el Rey en el Norte, que vencería a los leones y regresaría a casa, con su familia... Su madre, sus hermanos y su hogar en el norte... Eso era todo lo que Sansa deseaba y le había sido arrebatado hacía tanto... Pero su padre querría que ella se mantuviese fuerte y firme así que no dijo una palabra o dejó escapar las lágrimas que luchaban por aflorar en sus ojos.

La muchacha finalmente abrió la boca para hablar, pero el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta la interrumpió, debía ser la doncella con la bebida.

- Pasa, Ale... - Pero su voz se vio cortada cuando en lugar de Aleyne fue el Perro quien entró en la habitación, seguido de un jadeante Tyrion.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Varys? Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de Sansa por el momento. - gruñó él, tomando rápidamente su yelmo de la mesa con rabia.

- Clegane, debo hablar con mis señores. - Fue todo lo que la Araña respondió, mirando al Perro con ciertos aires de grandeza debido a como había conseguido llegar hasta allí a pesar de lo que el Perro le había dicho.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Cersei me dijo que había llegado un cuervo pero no quiso contarme qué decía, ordenó que llevaran a Sansa a la corte para dar la noticia, pero le di otra antes de que pudiera decir nada: Sansa había muerto en el burdel. - Informó el hombrecillo, caminando hasta uno de los sillones libres, sentándose con cierta dificultad y tratando de recuperar el aliento. - Así que mi dulce hermana se largó con el mayor enfado que jamás había visto en ella.

Sandor no hizo el más mínimo ademán de irse, quedándose de pie como una estatua junto a la puerta, su mano reposando en el pomo de la espada mientras que con su otro brazo sujetaba el yelmo, no apartaba la mirada de Varys, inquieto ante aquella noticia. Sin duda Cersei quería ver la cara del pajarito ante aquello, por lo que dudaba que las noticias fueran buenas. Alas negras, palabras negras.

- Varys trae noticias de Invernalia. - Exclamó Sansa, sin poder evitar caer en su dulce inocencia, ante la idea de que algo bueno pudiera estar por fin ocurriendo en lo que a su familia respectaba.

La Araña tomó las manos de Sansa y suspiró, mirándola con pena.

- Mi querida y dulce señora... Vuestros hermanos han muerto a manos de Theon Greyjoy. - Soltó finalmente Varys.

Entonces todo tenía sentido, la cara del pajarito palideció repentinamente, su boca se abrió, al igual que sus ojos, que ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas que esta vez no pudo contener y corrieron por sus mejillas. Nada salió de sus labios. Tyrion y Sandor se apresuraron a su lado, en un intento desesperado de consolar a la chiquilla, pero esta se levantó, apartándose de los hombres rápidamente como si le hubieran lanzado una estocada con una espada.

- Quiero... Estar sola. - murmuró con dificultad, tratando de contener los sollozos, a pesar de que las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas. - Varys, tomáos el vino antes de marcharos... - Y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza interior, concluyó en un susurro. - Se acerca el invierno...

Tras eso, Sansa huyó de la habitación, corriendo a encerrarse en sus aposentos. ¿Cómo había podido haber hecho eso? Theon Greyjoy, que había comido en su mesa, dormido en sus camas, jugado con ellos, peleado con sus hermanos y hasta pedido la mano de Sansa cuando no eran más que críos. Él... Había matado a sus hermanos... Los sollozos de Sansa se hicieron realmente sonoros en el momento en que se encontró en su habitación, en su cama y bajo sus mantas. No podía creer que aquello realmente estuviera pasando, no quería hacerlo. ¿Qué mal le habían hecho sus pequeños hermanos? Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro como dos pequeños ríos que iban a morir en su suave almohada. No recordaría cuanto tiempo había llorado y gemido el nombre de sus hermanos, hundida en la miseria y la tristeza de saber que jamás volvería a verlos o a acariciarles el pelo, que jamás volvería a abrazarlos y decirles lo fuertes que serían algún día, cuando fueran caballeros. Pero cuando despertó, alguien la contemplaba, a los pies de su cama con una mirada cargada de pena y compasión, era Tyrion. Había dejado el desayuno caliente en la mesilla de Sansa, aunque sabía que se negaría a comer, e incluso le echaría de allí.

- Sansa... - murmuró él cuando advirtió que había abierto los ojos. - Sé que son tiempos difíciles, chiquilla, pero estoy aquí. - Murmuró él, dudando un instante antes de acercarse a la cama, subiéndose a esta y sentándose al borde, ante la atenta mirada de la joven Stark.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro aún lucía pálido, por no hablar de lo temblorosas que seguían aún sus manos y lo inestable que se sentía su cuerpo, había querido vomitar varias veces a lo largo de la noche, pero de algún modo había conseguido evitarlo, aún así, no sería capaz de comer, ni siquiera de dejar de llorar.

- Os lo agradezco. - murmuró ella con cortesía, pero me gustaría estar sola, Tyrion. - Su voz aún temblaba y aún resultaba difícil pronunciar las palabras.

- ¿Sufrir en silencio? - Preguntó él, sentándose entonces con la espalda pegada a la pared, algo más cerca de la doncella, que mordía su labio para contener las lágrimas, sin éxito alguno.

- Tengo el derecho de hacerlo.

- Es estúpido empeñarse en hacerlo teniendo a alguien dispuesto a ayudarte.

Tyrion abrazó a la joven, lentamente atrayéndola hacía sí mismo, para que ella pudiera descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del león, y para su sorpresa, devolver el abrazo que este le ofrecía.

- Eran tan pequeños, Tyrion... No merecían aquello, al igual que no lo merecía mi padre... Solo me quedan Robb y Arya... Y ni siquiera sé si seguirán con vida mañana, como mi madre... - Lloraba ella desconsoladamente.

- Mi dulce chiquilla... Os traeré de vuelta a Arya, y os llevaré a casa con Robb y lady Catelyn. No permitiré que corran la suerte de Lord Eddard. - Murmuró él, acariciando la espalda de Sansa con suavidad, depositando un beso en su cabeza. - Todo irá bien...

- El norte recuerda. - Murmuró ella, con rabia en su voz, y el hombrecillo lo entendía perfectamente... En el momento en que su familia estuviese reunida de nuevo, sus principales enemigos serían los Lannister y los Greyjoy, pero él quedaría exento de cualquier carga por su nombre, quizá incluso querría quedarse a vivir en el Norte.

''Lo que sea por mi pequeña loba'' pensó él con tristeza, besando de nuevo la cabeza de la doncella.

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado, dejad las reviews debajo!**_

_**Un beso. ^^**_

_**Gracias por leerme,**_

_**Grimcs 3.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Hola! ^^_**

**_Me alegra estar de vuelta, sé que llevo un montón sin publicar pero al comenzar las clases apenas he tenido tiempo para nada y bueno, he dejado esto de lado. Intentaré continuar publicando tanto como pueda._**

**_Aquí dejo otro capítulo de nuestra querida pareja, espero que lo disfrutéis._**

* * *

><p>8. Miedo.<p>

Los siguientes días, Sansa apenas si había salido de su cuarto. A diferencia de la Fortaleza Roja, ahí no tenía a nadie que la obligara constantemente a salir de su cama para cumplir con sus labores de señorita y prometida del Rey. Ahí no tenía reglas más que las que ella misma dictaba, ya que este era ahora su hogar. Pero sorprendentemente, ella comenzaba a encontrarse como una extraña entre aquellas paredes, como una extraña en la vida, en general. De su familia, solo tenía un recuerdo, y así continuaría siendo, al menos en lo que a sus hermanos menores y su padre respectaba, aunque parecía que lo mismo ocurriría con el resto de sus hermanos y con su madre, jamás saldría de allí para verlos... Jamás podría abandonar su lugar, entre las garras del león para volver a casa... Y este era el único pensamiento que día a día se repetía cada vez más veces en su maltratada mente. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Tyrion, Sandor y Bronn para animar a la joven y ayudarla, nada parecía suficiente, pero para ella, ya nada parecía ser suficiente... ¿Y quién podía culparla? Estaba en territorio enemigo, dada por muerta y lejos de su familia a tan corta edad. Cuando el sol salió e iluminó el cielo matutino, Sansa aún dormía, en los últimos días era básicamente todo cuanto hacía ya que de nuevo, comer resultaba un horror para la doncella, y el resto de actividades que estaban a su alcance, parecían no significar nada, y ella pronto perdía el interés en todo cuanto trataba de hacer, si es que en algún momento lo había tenido. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, como cada tediosa mañana de su vida, su nueva vida, o eso querían darle a entender, y en cuanto la doncella comenzó a desperezarse, notó algo que la incomodó; sus muslos parecían estar pegajosos y húmedos, al igual que sus partes íntimas. Cuando se incorporó en la cama, frotándose los ojos, dispuesta a descubrir el motivo de su horrible incomodidad, se percató del oscuro color rojo que teñía las finas sábanas blancas en las que ella dormía; Sansa no era una niña, ya no, ahora era una mujer florecida. Lo cual no era más que otro problema, si alguien sabía de aquello, la joven loba no sería más que una estratégica pieza del Juego de Tronos, su vida quizá no peligraba tanto, pero si caía en manos enemigas... Bien sabía ella que los Lannister podrían venderla a los hijos del hierro, firmar la paz y acabar toda esta estúpida guerra. Habría una Stark en Invernalia, pero cargaría con los krakens de uno de los hombres de Theon... O peor, podrían simplemente humillarla, entregándosela a alguien peor... A medida que comenzó a pensar en las diversas posibilidades que le eran ofrecidas por su mente, ninguna era comparable a la anterior pero todas eran igual de horribles. Ella no debía pasar por aquello, ¿Verdad? Pero... ¿Y si la araña finalmente la vendía? ¿Y si tenía que hacerlo...? No, Sansa no podría soportar aquello... Ella era más que una mujer ahora, era una loba... Pero en lugar de sentirse como una loba, se sentía como una acorralada presa, y presa del pánico, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo cual no era extraño para ella, ya no. Aleyne, la doncella, picó levemente en la puerta de los aposentos de Sansa, abriendo poco después.

- Mi señora, Lord... - Y su frase se vio interrumpida cuando sus ojos marrones repararon en la situación de la doncella. - ¡Lady Sansa! - exclamó asustada, entrando en la habitación y cerrando a su espalda de un portazo. - ¿Qué ha...? - Y cuando se acercó a la cama, no tardó en comprenderlo... Había florecido.

- No puedes contárselo a nadie, Aleyne. ¡Por favor! - exclamó una desesperada Sansa, mirando a la doncella y rápidamente levantándose de la cama. Comenzó a tirar de las sábanas para quitarlas, pero la mujer la detuvo, poniendo sus suaves manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

- No, yo las quitaré, está bien, Sansa, nadie te hará daño. - Murmuró Aleyne, atrayendo a Sansa en un abrazo y besando su frente.

- Pero si los Lannister... - Comenzó la joven loba.

- ¿Crees que si Tyrion te quisiera entregar no lo habría hecho ya?

Y aquello fue como una bofetada para Sansa, un soplo de aire fresco, algo que le trajo a la realidad de nuevo... ¿Cómo había podido siquiera pensar en aquella posibilidad? Claro que todavía estaba la araña... Él sabía que Sansa seguía con vida.

- Preparadme el baño, necesito ver a Tyrion. Y a Sandor. - Se apresuró a murmurar la doncella, deshaciéndose de sus ropas.

Y tras alrededor de veinte minutos, Sansa estaba sumergiéndose en el perfecto agua caliente de la bañera, que parecía abrazarla cálidamente, todo cuanto ella necesitaba. La doncella se aseguró de desenredar su pelo y frotar su cuerpo antes de ayudar a vestir a la joven loba, que hoy se había asegurado de vestir el color azul de los Tully, un hermoso azul cielo que hacía juego con sus ojos. Debía sentirse suficientemente valiente y segura para lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Se sorprendió cuando descubrió a sus tres hombres en el salón, sentados en silencio y esperando para verla aparecer, el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa, pero ella no se sentía con ganas de probar bocado, aunque sabía que insistirían en eso, pues si cada vez comía menos, esto aún había cerrado más su estómago... Tomó asiento frente a todos y tomó aire.

- Buenos días. - Murmuró con una suave voz, sin realmente dirigirles otra mirada, sus ojos clavados en la mesa.

- Buenos días, mi señora. - Contestó Tyrion, que no quitaba ojo de la chiquilla, mientras que Sandor y Bronn se mantuvieron en silencio.

Aleyne interrumpió entonces la conversación que estaba a punto de entablarse y caminó hacia Sansa con una copa en su mano.

- Bebed esto. - Le murmuró a la doncella, para que solamente ella lo escuchase.

- Estoy bien, Aleyne, gracias.

- Tiene algo de leche de la amapola, lo agradeceréis si los dolores aumentan, mi señora.

Pero los hombres que compartían, parecían tener mejor oído del que la muchacha había esperado y habían tomado nota de lo que Sansa había escuchado.

- ¿Dolores? - Inquirió Sandor, bruscamente, mientras Sansa asentía a la mujer para que dejara la estancia, tomando la copa y bebiendo un pequeño trago. Estaba dulce y caliente, sabía que su estómago lo agradecería.

- ¿Va algo mal, Sansa? - Preguntó entonces Tyrion.

Ella negó con la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos en el espeso líquido del recipiente.

- Yo... He... - Le fue imposible articular palabra.

- Nuestra joven dama es toda una mujer. - Interrumpió Bronn, usando su puñal para coger uno de los pastelitos de la bandeja. El mercenario parecía adorarlos tanto como Sansa.

Todas las miradas de la habitación estuvieron en él mientras el hombre tan distraídamente, comía el dulce directamente del filo de su arma.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vuestras madres no os lo contaron antes de que os sucediera? - Escupió Bronn a los dos hombres, alzando una ceja. El buen humor parecía no abandonarle nunca, y sorprendentemente, no molestaba a Sansa, que asintió con la cabeza, tomando entonces otro pequeño sorbo.

La habitación pareció sumirse en el silencio repentinamente, hasta que Sansa decidió pronunciarse nuevamente.

- Si os he reunido aquí no es por eso. Ahora que soy una mujer, soy una pieza valiosa para los leones... Querrán ganar el norte... Usándome.

- Mi señora, mi familia piensa que estás muerta. - Interrumpió con delicadeza Tyrion.

- Vuestra familia, ¿Y Varys?

- ¿Sugieres que acabemos con la araña y sus redes, pajarito? - Preguntó Sandor, dejando escapar una risa ante la idea.

Ella asintió levemente, sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rojo ante sus propias ideas.

- No debéis matarlo si no es necesario, pero...

- Hacerlo desaparecer. - Apostilló Bronn, con total brusquedad.

Sansa repentinamente levantó los ojos de su copa, abriendo su boca para hablar pero no encontrando más palabras, entonces un asentimiento fue suficiente.

- Será mejor que... Se haga así. - Murmuró Tyrion, decidido, al tiempo que bajaba de su silla.

Sandor y Bronn hicieron lo mismo y salieron del salón, tenían trabajo que hacer si querían terminar con la Araña hoy y regresar con Sansa. El hombrecillo en cambio, caminó hacia su joven señora, tomando su delicada mano.

- Os prometo que acabaré con la amenaza que supone Varys, mi señora. - Murmuró él, besando sus nudillos.

- Confío en vuestra palabra. - Respondió ella.

Tyrion se limitó a asentir, soltando su mano lentamente, como si tuviera miedo a que ella se desvaneciera en el momento en que sus dedos dejasen de estar en contacto.

- Tyrion... - Le llamó Sansa levemente.

- ¿Sí, mi señora?

- Muchas gracias...

No necesitó más palabras, se inclinó sobre él y besó su frente antes de atraerle en un cálido abrazo, que pareció durar una eternidad para el pequeño león.

- No debéis agradecerme nada, Sansa. - Contestó él con una sonrisa, antes de finalmente dirigirse a la puerta, dejando a la doncella sola...

Completamente sola, mientras la tormenta se dirigía hacia Desembarco del Rey, una tormenta que recibía el apellido 'Baratheon' y contaba con una gran flota para atacar la ciudad... Cuestión de horas sería que todos cayeran bajo el poder de Stannis Baratheon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? ^^<strong>_

_**¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!**_

_**Gracias por leerme,**_

_**Grimcs.**_

_**(Recordad que los comentarios y las reviews son bien agradecidos :3) **_


End file.
